


An interesting masquerade

by ChicagosLights



Series: Rich Snakes and Glass Fish [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Merman!Patrick, Smut, naga!Pete, weird snake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: this is just straight up smut I wrote one day because I was bored and figured "hey maybe if I end up not being able to update a chaptered story this can be a fill in".
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Rich Snakes and Glass Fish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	An interesting masquerade

The chandeliers cast faint rainbows around the room, giving an even more whimsical feel to the masquerade ball; dresses of different colors and designs, black and white tuxes wandering around like Adelie’s trying to find someone to dance with or already having a partner on arm. Anyone watching the dance would’ve wondered how many of the guests truly had antlers or if it was part of the costume, might wonder how some of the multi-legged people could dance so gracefully amongst other crowded guests, might wonder how long-tailed people weren’t knocking people over. Standing by a large window was a gentleman in a simple outfit, regardless of how simple it was he still looked gorgeous and he didn’t miss the glances he received from people (though thanks to his insecurities he felt more like they were judging him rather than thinking he looked like a snack). 

For the umpteenth time that night he reached up and played with the sheer fluff on the side of his mask, why didn’t he just wear a plain old blue mask? He felt ridiculous in his, the fake gold painted shells were bugging him the most and _yes_ he knew it was a masquerade party but he didn’t understand _why_ it had to be so extravagant-

“Beautiful night, don’t you think?” he jumped a little and turned around to see a gentleman “pardon me, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just noticed you were alone, wouldn’t it be better to dance?”

_Not with you_ “I’m waiting for someone actually, he’s running a tad late but he’ll be here soon”

“Well you could still dance in the meantime” the man seemed a little agitated at the other’s response, his tail flicked a little before the man put back on a smile “pardon me, where are my manners? I’m Leon Rowe, pleased to meet you”

“Patrick Stump” he didn’t miss the way Leon’s tail moved again or the once-over the other man gave him “I’d rather not dance, if it’s all the same to you”

Leon’s face twitched as if he wanted to scowl, now Patrick could see the man’s ears twitched and he stifled a laugh “what’s the point of coming to a party if you’re not going to dance? At least socialize with someone. Right now even, we can socialize”

_God does this dude have a stick up his ass?_ Patrick tugged at his jacket sleeve with a sigh “alright, fine. What would you like to talk about?”

Apparently Leon didn’t expect that because his face went blank for a moment before he coughed “well, it’s an event isn’t it? Might I ask what you do-wait no, don’t tell me, let me guess” Patrick didn’t like the smirk on Leon’s face, where the fuck was his idiot? “Your eyes are very beautiful and the same goes for your lips, are you a model? Wouldn’t surprise me, there’s a few around”

Any sort of deity or spirit give Patrick patience because if he was given strength he would’ve strangled this man with his own tail.

“That’s awfully inappropriate of you, don’t you think? Your comments are borderline harrassment” what Patrick could see of Leon’s cheeks turned red “I am not a model, I’m a musician. Even if I _was_ a model you could never be someone I’d be interested in”

Leon’s ears and the hair on his tail fluffed up “awfully rude of you, who wouldn’t want to be with a Were-cat? We’re strong and proud creatures, better than those other creatures that have no care for their appearance and” Patrick was starting to think clocking this dude wouldn’t be so bad when he gave Patrick a very suggestive smirk “we’re _very_ skilled in certain ways”

“You seem like a narcissistic house cat that hasn’t been smacked on the wrist before” Patrick wasn’t afraid when Leon bared fangs at him “if you’re so proud then can you tell me what I am? And don’t say a brat of a little shit, last I checked those weren’t a species”

Leon grumbled and gave Patrick a look over a few times before he finally settled on staring at Patrick’s mask “a water nymph? That would explain why you think I’m not good enough”

Now _that_ made Patrick laugh and before he could throw his own shot at Leon someone slipped an arm around Patrick’s waist “there you are! I was looking for you. Everything alright?”

Patrick blinked in surprise because why was Gerard here? He looked up at him but tried to mask the confusion “no-I mean yes, everything’s alright. I can handle myself you know” 

Gerard nodded, Patrick wanted to giggle a little as the wings on his masks wiggled “of course you can, I just noticed this guy seemed to be agitating you” 

“I was talking with him” Leon snapped, his face was starting to take on a more furrier look “and just who are you?”

“He’s my date, I told you I was waiting for someone” Patrick thought about it, decided maybe not, then did anyway “you know Leon, you’re starting to look a little feral. I don’t think that’s allowed at this party, is it?” 

With a borderline feral growl, Leon stormed off and disappeared into the crowds, a few people had been watching their altercations and were whispering amongst themselves; Gerard removed his arm from around Patrick’s waist and laughed nervously.

“Sorry, was that okay? I didn’t expect to see you here” 

“You either” Patrick shrugged “I’m here because Pete didn’t want to be alone. There’s a few musicians here though, it’s nice”

“I’m here for art, I sold some pieces recently and I guess my ‘macabre take on the world’ was fascinating” Gerard leaned back against the wall “Where is he anyway? I’m pretty sure he’d have strangled that dickwad”

“I don’t know” Patrick frowned and looked around, how long had he been waiting actually? Maybe he should go check in their hotel room “I think he’s alright, he said it might take him a bit because he has to wait for his tail to go” 

“Ah, right, that makes sense. Have you ever seen it? The changing” Gerard sounded a little hesitant to ask and Patrick didn’t blame him

“Don’t worry Gee, you’re not asking anything rude. Not really, Pete doesn’t like me seeing things that he considers ugly and I guess it kinda looks like body horror so he prefers me not to see” 

“Sounds cool-I mean he doesn’t get hurt right? While he does it? Sometimes it hurts like hell when I had to hide my wings” Gerard shivered “sorry, this conversation took a turn huh?”

“I don’t mind it, better than some creep asking to get his teeth knocked in” 

Gerard hummed “I could ask Lynz to find him if you want” 

“Thanks but let’s not get you and her kicked out” Patrick sighed and scanned the crowd again “is it alright if I-”

“Of course, he’s your boyfriend after all” Gerard nodded towards the direction of the doors “tell him I said hi alright? Not sure if we’ll see each other during the dinner”

“Alright, tell Lynz I said hi” with a wave goodbye Patrick hurried out of the room.

He was glad that he could take the stupid mask off, he almost dropped it on his way up the steps and he fiddled with the ribbon while standing in the elevator; was something wrong? Had the changing process hurt too much? That thought made his stomach twist and when the doors opened he nearly barreled into a woman.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Patrick felt his face burn

“No no it’s alright” she laughed and adjusted the red jeweled mask she wore “my but you’re in a rush! I’m so sorry if this is personal but are you on your way to room 309?”

Patrick felt his gut grow cold “ye..yes? Is something wrong with that room?”

“Oh no no! I was on my way to the party but a gentleman accidentally ran into me on his way back to his room and ahm, well I think he was in heat” the woman laughed nervously “I felt bad for him, heats can be terrible on your own”

Wait _what?_ “Ah-yes he’s my boyfriend, thank you have a nice time at the party”

He cursed his hands as he fumbled with the room key, inside the room Patrick was pretty sure he heard pained moans and he started to kick himself; why hadn't it occurred to him that Naga’s could go into heat too? God there was so much he and Pete still needed to learn about each other but this was something that had never crossed Patrick’s mind. The door opened and it was swiftly shut behind him, he walked into the bedroom and felt guilty seeing the curled up ball under the covers.

“Baby?” Patrick called softly, he made his way over and sat on the bed “Pete?” 

His boyfriend’s head popped out from under the blanket, hair sticking sticking to his skin and he looked flushed “huh?”

Patrick sighed and decided they probably weren’t going to make it to the dinner; he took off his jacket and the black shirt, kicked his shoes off and pants before crawling over and slipping under the blankets. He gasped because holy fuck it felt like a sauna under them, it only became hotter when Pete rolled over and clung to Patrick painfully tight, he pressed his face into Patrick’s neck and started nuzzling-or maybe scenting-over and over while whining. Patrick wriggled around so he could get his arms out of Pete’s grasp; he rest his arm over Pete’s waist and slipped his other under Pete’s head like a pillow.

“Baby why didn’t you ever tell me Nagas can go into heat?” 

Pete shook his head, whining again before managing to croak out “not really” 

What? Patrick wrinkled his nose in thought, what’d that mean “what do you mean?”

Pete didn’t respond this time, instead he grabbed Patirck’s arm around his waist and made his boyfriend squeak when he pressed Patrick’s hand against the bulge in his boxers. Patrick’s face burned worse and he pulled his arm from Pete’s hold, his boyfriend made a broken sound as Patrick sat up and pushed the covers off both of them; for a moment Patrick was worried the temperature change would cause Pete to go into shock, he was shiny with sweat and Patrick wondered just how bad Naga heat could be. Pete rolled onto his back and started keening and shaking his head, Patrick was too out of his element at that moment. He felt like an idiot as he fished around in his bag by the bed to find his phone, Pete was still whimpering behind him and in an attempt to try comforting him Patrick moved one of his arms back, his intention was to pet Pete but instead he let out a very choked noise and found it hard to concentrate as Pete grabbed his hands and started sucking on his fingers. 

“Fucking oral fixation” Patrick grumbled, finally finding his stupid phone and managing to type _Naga heat_ in the search bar. 

The first result was actually helpful, it explained that how to stop a heat was the obvious full on mating but if it needed to be fixed quickly and the Naga just needed to calm down a quick orgasm should fix everything at least for a bit; with that in mind Patrick dropped his phone and moved to be on top of Pete. The Naga made an appreciative sound when Patrick grinded down but whined at the loss of the fingers in his mouth, Patrick shushed him with a kiss that quickly escalated into Pete sucking on his tongue. Right, okay, so just get Pete off fast and try helping him _not_ look like a disheveled mess, Patrick could do that; he moved to bite and kiss along Pete’s neck and throat, usually Pete didn’t let Patrick do this since _he_ wanted to be the one to make Patrick feel good so it was nice that he could make Pete moan the way he was. 

“Blowjob or handjob, make up your mind Pete” he bit Pete’s shoulder and was rewarded with a pretty moan “baby answer me” 

Pete just whined and clawed at Patrick’s back “fuck, wanna fuck please?” 

“No Pete” Patrick laughed a little and kissed him “baby you have to be at that dinner, remember? It’s important. I’m gonna get you off okay? Then after dinner I’ll do whatever you want me to do” 

Whether it was the promise or something else Pete moaned low and kissed Patrick wet and sloppy; he pushed Patrick’s shoulders and he got the idea, moving down Patrick trailed kisses and bites, pausing to leave hickeys on Pete’s inner thighs before finally taking Pete in his mouth. Fingers tangled into Patrick’s short hair and Pete sounded beautiful as he moaned, later if he wanted Patrick would take his time but right now they really needed to get down to the room and not be late for that dinner so Patrick pulled out all the tricks he knew; in no time Pete came and Patrick swallowed, cleaning him up and grumbling “don’t be gross” when Pete pulled Patrick’s arm until he moved up to him to kiss him. Now a little more coherent Pete allowed Patrick to drag him to the bathroom and demand he take a quick shower, while he did that Patrick fixed his messy hair and left the bathroom to re-dress. 

Pete looked ridiculously good in his suit, Patrick wondered if he could tell how Patrick was feeling insecure again while he helped fix Pete’s bow tie because he reached up to cup Patrick’s cheek and kissed him sweetly.

“You’re gorgeous babe” 

Patrick scowled lightly but his cheeks were pink “shut up, I don’t need you to butter me up” 

“I’m not!” Pete helped tie Patrick’s mask on and Patrick did the same, he kissed Patrick again though their noses bumped due to the masks so it was more the corner of his mouth “alright, let’s go so I can get over wanting to puke”

The dance was still going on so much to Patrick’s embarrassment Pete demanded the two of them dance, Patrick hated it because he was convinced he did awful but Pete was smiling at him the whole time so he decided he could live with it. The dining room was fancy and god did Patrick feel out of place, Pete kissed his hand and promised that if he got too anxious than he didn’t mind if Patrick needed to go back to their room. Apparently the party was for new fashion lines and showcasing art, Patrick was more interested in what Pete had done since his new project was still a secret. 

“You know it’s not nice to keep secrets” Patrick pouted for the 3rd time that night, Pete simply poked his mouth with chicken until he opened his mouth to chomp on it.

“It’s not a secret, it’s a surprise” Pete seemed to pause and stare down at his plate, Patrick made a small noise of concern and his gaze flicked up again “there’s something I did and I know you don’t like big expensive gestures but I really want you to like this, okay?”

Patrick blinked, what did he do? Make a custom fedora? Oh god if he did that-no, okay, Patrick needed to not think like that “Pete regardless of if you named an entire constellation after me or if you somehow found an entire island to name my middle name I _promise_ you I am going to love it.” 

That seemed to make Pete a little happy, he smiled at him and kissed his hand “and you say I’m dramatic” 

“I’m not the one that apparently made a secret line of something” Patrick tried to scowl but smiled as Pete kissed the backs of his knuckles, sure he usually wasn’t all for PDA but right now felt fine. 

Then came time to show off the clothes, show off art pieces, (Pete tried convincing Patrick to let him buy a violin sculpture meant to look like the ocean but Patrick refused under threat he wouldn’t ride Pete which promptly shut him up). Eventually it was Pete’s time to showcase and Patrick genuinely thought the jewelry line was beautiful, Pete did lovely talking about it and when he mentioned “the unfancy clothes” Patrick half wanted to kiss him half wanted to scowl at him for saying that the cardigan was inspired by “my life partner”. Everyone around them seemed to love it, Patrick shrank in his seat at people looking at him but sat up straighter when he noticed Pete didn’t walk around to him and instead headed out of the dining hall; Patrick quickly stood and hurried out, once in the hall he was nearly knocked over by his boyfriend suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pressing his face into Patrick’s neck. 

“Baby what’s wrong? It went great, you did great-”

“Room, now, please” Pete choked out and seemed to think if he kept pressing his body to Patrick’s they’d somehow fuse together.

Patrick felt his face grow red, a hotel employee poked their head in the hall and quickly Patrick separated himself from Pete “okay, okay, yeah we’ll go back to our room” 

It’s very hard trying to go down a hall when your partner is trying to glue themselves to you, at least he only needed on hand to press a button and once the elevator doors closed Pete had him against the wall and was practically sucking his tonsils out. Patrick, for obvious reasons, was finding it hard to breathe but fuck kissing Pete was very distracting; he tugged Pete’s hair out of the bun and tangled his fingers in it, an appreciative noise was his reward along with Pete griding against him. The elevator dinged and Pete practically keened at Patrick pushing him away, again he tried gluing himself to Patrick as they made their way to their room. Patrick was pretty sure once they were in their room Pete was probably going to try everything to keep himself against Patrick so the first thing he needed to do was get Pete to start talking.

Sure enough once the door was shut he was pretty glad he at least fell on the bed when Pete tackled him, the floor would’ve probably brought a concussion. Wriggling around he managed to get out from under his boyfriend, receiving a heartbroken look and several high pitched whimpers.

“No, clothes off first and then we have to talk” Pete was in the middle of already taking his shirt and jacket off when Patrick mentioned talk and he sent him a seething glare “don’t fucking give me that look, Pete. I am way too out of my element right now, you have to explain what’s going on to me” 

Clothes laying on the floor now, Pete tried crawling into Patrick’s lap but was pushed onto his back, he whined again but Patrick hushed him. 

“I don’t understand Naga heat, Pete, I didn’t even know you _could_ go into heat. What do I need to do? Is it like any other heat?” Patrick had cupped Pete’s cheek and stroked along with his thumb.

Pete shivered, closing his eyes and Patrick could feel him getting hotter again “I-yeah um, you, I don’t want to hurt you though” 

That confused Patrick, he frowned and gently brushed some of Pete’s hair back “what do you mean?” 

Pete opened his eyes again and looked so vulnerable it scared Patrick a little “I-right now I just look hu..human right?” Patrick nodded, he reached down with his free hand and gently stroked along Pete’s inner thigh “oh fuck babe please don’t do that” 

“Sorry” Patrick started to pull his hands away but Pete grabbed the one that had held his face and squished it back “what does you looking human-”

“I’ve got two dicks” Patrick blinked owlishly at Pete, was he being serious? “I don’t-You can just take one in and I think that’ll make the heat go away but…” he trailed off, biting his lip and whimpering.

Now Patrick found himself actually debating on whether he wanted to try taking two dicks inside him or just the one, boy he wished he had used google a little more. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice that Pete had started to change, he heard the whimpering but he chalked that up to his heat until he felt the familiar flexing muscles of Pete’s tail coiling around his waist; he blinked, shivering, and looked down to see that indeed there were the beautiful orange scales around him like a belt. Looking back at Pete his boyfriend has his eyes scrunched shut and there were spatterings of scales around him, some patches Patrick had never seen and part of him wondered if those only showed up when Pete was in heat but Pete whining again reminded Patrick that he should help his boyfriend. 

“Um..” Patrick had maneuvered out of Pete’s coil and straddled his waist, below him Pete sighed and looped his tail around Patrick again “baby, don't you think this is gonna make me riding you a little hard?”

Pete’s eyes snapped open to reveal they’d changed to resemble a snake’s and he gave Patrick a look he couldn’t place, it kind of scared him but after blinking again Pete seemed to remember where he was and his pupils slowly changed back to a round black dot. 

“I-um...my tail kinda goes really crazy when I’m getting fucked-um, fucking. I need to-I need there to be something to ground me, I guess is how I can...explain it” Pete kept gasping occasionally between words and Patrick was genuinely worried Pete’s heart was freaking out “I don’t-you don’t have to take them both if you don’t wanna, you can just jerk me off-Patrick?” 

Patrick had moved off Pete and was now digging around in his bag, he had a feeling they might have sex while on their trip though he hadn’t accounted Pete having a heat; it worked either way and with the bottle in hand he settled back on Pete’s waist, sighing when he felt both cocks curve along his ass. He squealed when Pete grabbed him by his shoulders and hauled him into a very hot and sloppy kiss, Patrick regardless dominated the kiss and moved to bite along Pete’s jaw and neck.

“You wanna open me up? C’mon babe, I can’t take either if I’m dry” was he actually going to try that? Well he had a hard time thinking about that when he was flipped over and found himself being pushed up against the pillows, Pete hooked Patrick’s legs over his shoulder and slid his now forked tongue between Patrick’s cheeks “oh Pete, baby no come on we need actual lube-”

He gets cut off when the tongue slips in and all Patrick can do is moan; he lets Pete have his fun, a plus about having a snake partner is the long tongue and when the forked tip finds Patrick’s spot he sees stars getting louder and breathier. There was the sound of the cap popping open, a wet sound of probably too much lube, then Pete’s mouth around his dick and two fingers opening him; he hissed through his teeth from pleasure and pain but _fuck_ Pete’s mouth felt amazing around him and the fingers scissoring him open. Two became 3 and Pete’s tongue joined along his fingers again making Patrick cry out and if Pete didn’t get his dick (dicks? Ugh, Patrick still wasn’t sure) inside of him at that moment then Patrick was just going to have to jerk him off. 

“In me, in me, now, now” was all he could manage

Pete looked up from between his legs with a fanged grin and slitted snake eyes “yes, yes, can do, will do” 

Patrick scowled and somehow managed to move and roll Pete back on his back, once he was back on top Patrick found himself hesitating and looking behind him; which...which one did he put in first? Maybe Pete could sense his hesitation, the frenzied behavior for a moment chilled out and gently he placed his hands on Patrick’s hips.

“Just one, we can do just one Patrick, I don’t want to hurt you” 

As sweet as Pete sounded Patrick had already made up his idiot mind that he was going to try having both inside him so gently pushing Pete’s hands off his waist Patrick awkwardly maneuvered back again and grabbed both cocks making Pete whine, pre was already leaking and Patrick smeared it along the shafts (why the hell didn’t they put lube on either of Pete’s dicks? Ugh, Patrick was going to be sore in the morning). When both heads began to push in Patrick was starting to feel a twinge of fear and _bad idea bad idea bad idea_ started running through his head, he groaned at the minor stretch and but that turned into a broken near scream when Pete grabbed him by his hips and pushed down; both heads popped in and a sob ripped out of Patrick, he let go and instead grabbed onto Pete’s arms whimpering. 

Relax, just relax, that’s all he had to do was relax; easier said than fucking done because he’d never had _two fucking dicks in his ass_! He groaned and choked on sobs while he was pushed down and when finally when both were seated inside him his arms turned to jelly and fell forward into Pete’s arms, he felt the cool scales wrap around him and Pete held him against him; Pete rolled the two over, trying to be careful of Patrick, and kissed him softly. 

“You’re okay, it’s okay baby, it’s okay” Pete sounded wrecked already, voice straining and breath hitching from Patrick contracting around him “m’sorry, m’sorry, we can do-fuck-we can do just one baby” 

Despite his ass still aching and body yelling at him _too many things inside us!_ Patrick shook his head and pressed his face into Pete’s neck “n-no, we already-it hurt getting them in Pete it’ll hurt pulling out just give...give me time, please touch me” 

Pete kissed him again, hands roaming around gently dragging nails and tail gently squeezing around Patrick’s waist; slowly, painstakingly slowly, Pete started to move in and out. Patrick broke their kiss to groan, arms going around Pete’s shoulders while he tried to steady his breathing and calm down. Eventually they started to set a pace and Patrick started whimpering from discomfort rather than pain, fuck this felt weird but a little part of him was starting to think he had a new kink for being this full-

“Oh!” Patrick arched his back a little and whimpered when the tail tightened around him to keep him against the bed, Pete found the spot. 

Pete angled his hips again and started thrusting harder into him, the pace faster and Patrick’s eyes rolled back as pleasure sparked throughout his body; Pete grunted when Patrick wrapped his legs around his waist and somehow went even deeper, that was all it took and he screamed as he came (later Patrick might feel bad because he wondered if any of the neighboring people could hear them). Patrick tightening around his boyfriend finished him, Pete made a half-hissing-half-shrieking sound before biting down on Patrick’s shoulder as he started cumming; he pulled his fangs from Patrick’s shoulder and started licking over the wound, under him he felt Patrick shiver and whine both from the feeling of Pete’s tongue and being filled (that felt _very_ weird, so far the two had only had sex when both were in their human forms). 

“Nng” Patrick shivered when Pete finally pulled out, he opened his mouth probably to say something but instead Pete’s tongue was in his mouth again.

“Fuck I’m tired” Pete sounded loopy, his head plopped down on the bed near Patrick’s “I um, I know it did hurt and I’m really sorry you just-you felt really good inside um, but did it hurt after?”

Patrick snorted and turned his head to kiss Pete’s nose “at first yes because you shoved me down on your fucking dicks but no Pete, it felt really good...if you want we can do that again some time” 

Pete’s eyes were comically wide and Patrick laughed “I-did I help you find a new kink?”

“Sure” it stung to move but Patrick rolled onto his side to snuggle into Pete “you’re my kink” 

Pete snorted but smiled at him "I'm sorry I never told you we can go into heat"

Patrick shook his head and it felt like his body was made of cement as he moved off the bed on wobbly legs "forget it, we both still have a lot to learn about each other. Now come on, I don't like having cum running down my legs" 

They made out in the shower and when they were both dried off Pete presented Patrick with the cardigan "I figured you'd be kinda mad at me but I wanted to, I think it'd look good on you" 

Patrick just hummed and carefully folded it, laying it down on his bag on the floor "you did what you did and I do love it, thank you Pete" 

With a bright grin he kissed Patrick and pushed him on his back, they slept pretty soundly that night and in the morning Pete didn't tease Patrick about his new kink like he thought he would. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm shit at writing sex. Also if anyone is interested in this whole AU Gerard's appearance might seem really random but I plan on when I write the main fic for this AU to have members of other bands show up


End file.
